The present invention relates to a measuring tool, and more particularly to a vernier gauge and/or protractor.
The vernier gauge is widely used in order to enable the user to have a more accurate measurement. The protractor is also extensively put into use to allow the user to know how many degrees an angle of an angular piece is. It is often found, e.g. in the work for quality control that the worker needs to separately or alternately measure the length and the angle of one or more parts of one or more articles. It is troublesome and/or inconvenient for the worker to frequently change the instrument for measurement. The invention deals with the above situation encountered by the prior art.